Immensity
by ukbabes
Summary: Clay/Quinn/Logan and possibly Sara. Quinn hears voices and she thinks she has an angel watching over her...Read to understand more! New Story, based in season 9, reviews Please! *UPDATED - CHAPTER 2!*
1. Chapter 1

This story focuses on Quinn, Clay and Logan primarily. Quinn's p.o.v and the idea is that she hears voices that tell her things…It's not meant to be spooky. I hope by reading this first chapter you will understand. Enjoy! 

No title yet – suggestions?

'Marry me Quinn James.' It wasn't a question, more so a statement. And the fair haired beauty felt tears form in her eyes. She had been waiting for this day ever since she and Clay first laid eyes on each other, way before they were dating; she was sure that this was the guy she was going to marry. She knew that she and David weren't compatible together; the voices told her so and said a new man would soon come on the horizon… As their little boy lay beside them, she envisaged their life together, so perfect and so _right, _so of course her answer was going to be yes. Love was more than a feeling when she was with Clay, it filled her up and made her want to do more,_ be_ more. When she loved David, it seemed to be the kind of love someone has for a sibling, or a family friend; it was comfortable. With Clay however, Quinn couldn't even begin to describe how she felt – He was everything she looked for in a guy: someone honest, kind, loving, funny and bought out the best in_ her. _ She knew she was lucky, luckier than most and honestly, she would have been fine not marrying him because of what happened between her and David. As soon as Clay asked though, Quinn knew that it was the right thing to do. The voices…Quinn had lived a pretty good life thanks to those voices. Maybe it was her conscious reasoning, or the good in her that made her listen, but she was convinced that she had an angel looking out for her.

Ever since Quinn James was little, she had been hearing voices in her head, messages if you like, about where to go, what to do and more importantly, advice and guidance through her most troubled times. Fate intervened a few times, when there were things she couldn't control like her Mum's cancer. Life had a funny way of working out for her. Quinn knew that when Clay was hooked on drugs, her angel voiced concern immediately so that she could help him; despite him not wanting to be helped. She didn't really know how they managed to pass that and overcome it, she just knew that Clay listened to her and through that; he remembered his son and they _both_ came back to her. Quinn didn't even realise she needed a child, but that maternal instinct kicked in when Clay told her – she wasn't angry with him for keeping it from her, when he didn't even remember himself. Quinn would be there for Clay, no matter what.

_Strength._ Quinn had so much of it, as did her sister, Haley. Strength is what got Hayley through the dark period when Nathan was kidnapped and the strength of love Quinn had for Clay made her strong for her. Sometimes the voices never came through, but strangely, Quinn had a sense that things would be ok eventually.

'_Will things be ok?' Haley asked Quinn, days before Haley would ask Dan for help._

'_Yes. I believe they will… Hales, I know this will sound crazy but I have voices in my head sometimes, a sixth sense if you will, and I firmly believe that Nathan is alive still and he will be returning home to you soon.' Quinn replied shakily. Haley laughed, a sort of relieved yet weary laugh and replied,_

'_Oh, nothing's crazy anymore Quinn. I believe you, thank you. That's what I've wanted to hear all along but no one says it…' Haley closed her eyes and pictured Nathan's face. Quinn covered her sister's hand with her own and just sat with her, waiting in the silence._

_Quinn was alone too, with Clay receiving counselling, coming to terms with remembering his son again and she could just picture his little face, cheeky with bright blue eyes and blonde spiky hair, even though they hadn't even met him yet… She knew things would be ok, they'd be a family. Sure, perhaps not the most conventional family but it'd be theirs and it would be full of love._

Quinn was full of expectations now, wide-eyed and awake in the tent as the question still lingered in the air.

'I don't have a ring, and I'm sorry. I just want you to be my wife,' Clay uttered, and suddenly he was interrupted by Logan sticking his fist in the air. The bright green X-Men ring would have to do for now, and Quinn burst out laughing.

'Yes, of course I will.' She kissed him, and Logan giggled. This wasn't the proposal she had envisaged but it was so apt; for all of them. As Logan fell asleep, Clay and Quinn just kissed and basked in the moment. It was one of them moments she'd never ever forget, not only because of the proposal but because Quinn felt someone she had never felt before, like a white heavenly light descend upon her, and as she broke away from their kiss, she saw a white figure in the shape of a slim female body by the lamp light and it startled her.

'You ok?' Clay asked, and embraced her. She clung to his shoulders and noticed the figure had vanished. She just remembered that she saw bright blonde hair on the head of the figure, much like Sara's. Quinn gasped, and Clay gripped her tightly.

'Hey, it's ok babe… I've got you. What's the matter?'

But Quinn couldn't say… She couldn't tell him what she'd seen. She was probably just tired. She whispered to him that she was ok and that they should go to sleep.

'Ok wife-to-be', Clay joked, and kissed her forehead as they settled down, either side of Logan. Quinn smiled, but she felt uneasy at seeing the white shape just moments before.

Could Sara be her angel? She bit her lip and tried to banish the worrying thoughts from her mind; glancing at her son, well, Sara's son, conflicting emotions wrestling within her gut. She wanted to be his mum so much and Clay's wife more than ever. But would Sara let her?


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was estatic at the thought of being Clay's wife; it was all she had ever wanted since she had started dating him.  
But she still couldn't shake the image of Sara from her mind - that's if it was Sara at all. It could have just been an illumination from the tent and the glowing ring, but it had made her uneasy in the three weeks that followed.

Her and Clay got together by chance, fate intervined and they met all thanks to Nathan and her big sister, Haley. Quinn wasn't sure that they'd have met otherwise, but of course her guide voices helped. Quinn was still processing just how quickly it had all come about - moving in together, getting engaged and having a son... She felt the famliar sensation that she was about to recieve another message...

'You are going to get married today...'

No, that simply couldn't be true. Quinn was planning a big wedding, a celebration to have family and friends join them on their special day. It took time to plan! She had to call Hayley in fact, to discuss bridesmaid fittings and wedding dress shopping. It was all so exciting. The message though, played on her mind. She wondered if the voices could ever be wrong, but realised instantly that with everything that had happened previously, it must be true. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and sighed; she had no idea of how it was going to work out, especially not today.

It was a big day for her and Clay, as they were off to the One Tree Hill county hall to officially adopt Logan as their own and Quinn was so ready to be his Mom. It struck her that the county hall also officiated weddng licenses and it was then that Quinn knew, the first day of the rest of her life as a wife, and mom would start today. But her son and husband to be had no idea... It was to be a day they wouldn't forget.

Bevan pronounced them husband and wife, and the legal guardians of Logan all in the same day. It was a simple affair, but so full of love and joy. Logan was so excited, bless him.

'This is all I've ever wanted...Mom.' He bent down to hug Quinn and her heart swelled with love and happiness for this young boy. To have him call her 'Mom' meant so much.  
'Me too', she whispered. But their was still that niggling reminder at the back of her head reminding her that she wasn't biologically his mother...and the image of the blinding white figure in her mind's eye, the reflection of Sara watching over them; ever seeing and knowing everything Quinn was thinking and feeling. But she couldn't ignore the elation that she was feeling. To be a mom, his mom, was so fulfilling. As she hugged her, with his arms around her neck she felt a slight pull - Sara. Quinn shivered and hugged Logan to her, fearful that Sara would soon snatch him away. Even though she had died, her presence was still strong. Clay and Quinn both agreed that he should know about her and have her memory around, but this was too much. Quinn didn't know whether her idyllic family life was about to be taken from her, every time she felt Sara's presence more-so. She had yet to share these worries with Clay... She wanted to tell him, so much but she just didn't know how.

'You ok sweetie?' He asked, seeing her puzzled face and Logan released himself from the hug. 'I am fine Dad', he smled brightly. Clay chuckled and told him, 'I was actually speaking to your Mom.' Logan nodded, 'I know.'Logan picked up a red ballon and set it free to the sky.

'I'm ok,' Quinn said as she got up, and kissed him briefly. 'Shall we stop for ice-cream on the way home?'  
'YEAH!' Shouted Logan enthusiastically and ran out ahead of them.  
Quinn laughed and took Clay's hand gladly. 'I'm so ready to start our lives as a family.' she told him.  
'Me too,' he told her, and they joined Logan outside in the beautiful spring sunshine.

Quinn had to banish all negative thoughts from her mind. This was their special day, no one could take that from them. Feeling more relaxed, she walked beside Logan and Clay followed on just behind them. He really was a lucky man... He shook his head and marvelled at how amazing the day had been. He was sure that Quinn had wanted a big wedding celebration with everyone in attendance, but that morning as they arrived at the county hall...

'Clay, how do you feel about getting married today?'  
Bemused, he answered, 'Well, it's a bit short notice for our guests...' he laughed nervously.  
'Clay...I just wanna be your wife, before we adopt our son,' she said tearfully.

It came together perfectly, for them it was just right. Clay knew his second marriage was meant to be; of course he had loved Sara and he would never forget her, but Quinn had been the one he was waiting for all along, the one to save him and build him up and love him so well, so more than he had expected. And when Logan came into his life again, well, the missing puzzle pieces just fell into place. This was his family, he would never let them down.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Immensity.**

_Forgot to state that One Tree Hill does not belong to me, nor the characters. Sorry there has been a long delay on this, various things happening in my life, plus Word not working for me so I've had to improvise! Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all that follow me and my stories and review, there's not many but never mind, I still appreciate it._

Quinn, Clay and Logan Evans were the perfect family, or so it seemed. Quinn was having sleepless nights on account of Sara's spirit, which she seemed to feel more and more every day, although no more messages had come through for her and nothing out the ordinary had happened to her or her two boys. She just seemed to sense _something _watching over her, shivers like spiders crawling up and down her skin as she was preparing dinner, a light breeze sweeping in through the kitchen all of a sudden, when there was barely any wind outside. Quinn knew that nothing could physically harm her... Shaking her head, she chuckled to herself slightly.

'I must be going crazy,' she muttered, 'our family is fine. Nothing will happen.' With a new wave of determination, she decided to stop overthinking things and just get on with her life as best she could. There was no need to share it with her husband, about what had been going on... Only unless absolutely necessary she would. Her thoughts were inturrupted by the phone ringing.

'Hi Sis,' she answered, knowing it was Haley. They kept in contact frequently, and got together when they could. Both women were busy with their families, and their jobs... Quinn initially thought of giving up her photography business and gallery ever since the shooting but then, her guides told her that it was the only job for her - nothing else could compare. And they were right. Quinn's latest trend was family and celebration, and she was taking lots of pictures out on the beach of Logan and Clay. The beach was their spot. It helped they had a house that backed onto it of course... It was a real inspiration for Quinn and she loved the fact that her family were her focus. Haley and Nathan often came round as well, with Jamie and Lydia...And bump. Yes, Haley realised she was pregnant a couple of weeks ago after going off wine and complaining that her boobs were hurting her. Quinn chuckled as she remembered Haley telling her.

*Flashback*

'So, I woke up today and my chest was sore, like my boobs felt really heavy and they hurt to the touch. It's so weird.' mused Haley, eight am on the phone to Quinn.

'Um, Hales do you not realise? You might be pregnant...The other week you didn't like the smell of the wine I poured, nor did you like the salmon starter I prepared before we had that barbeque on the beach...' Quinn told her.

Haley gasped, 'of course! I had the same problem with Jamie - I went off alcohol completely and Brooke called me a old hogey for not wanting to party and drink!' She recalled her teenage pregnancy fondly and laughed. 'I can't believe it, I need to do a test right away.'

*End Flashback*

'so how's the bump today?' Quinn asked.

'Oh it's ok, I'm beginning to get a shape now rather than just looking fat,' Haley told her.

Quinn chuckled again, and reached for some basil from the kitchen windowsill. She was about to make a delicious spaghetti bolognaise, a recipe she received from her mother and was a meal she loved to eat.

'You know, I always knew you were going to have a big family,' Quinn confessed to her, rather out of the blue.

'Really? asked Haley, touched. -'How many kids exactly?'

'Erm... At least five, but if I remember correctly you always said that you wanted an even number, when we were growing up so it could be four, or even six,' Quinn said. As she did so, Haley uttered a shocked gasp.

'Oh my... six? Nathan better keep in shape!' She joked. Then, bravely, she asked her sister just one more thing,

'Did you know this on account of your, um, voices? Or spirit guides, whatever you want to call them?' Haley's voice was quieter than usual; she didn't really know what to make of Quinn's revelation to her, that night she was so worried about Nathan's disappearance. But from there, everything just snowballed and with Dan's help, rest his soul - Nathan was ok and returned to her. Quinn had been right all along.

'Truth be told Hales, I know it from just knowing you and being your sister. You're so loving and kind, and a brilliant Mom to your two children. I just sensed it... But sure, my voices helped. I knew the minute you gave birth to Jamie...They told me that that was just the beginning for you. It's in your nature Hales, not on account of my voices. You were born to be a Mom...' Quinn got chocked up, as did Haley.

'Oh... Thanks Qunny,' she said breathlessly. 'I don't know what else to say... But please know you're a brilliant Mom too, to Logan. The way that he came about, your good grace and patience goes a long way. I thought when you divorced David that you had lost your family, but now I know that Clay and Logan were _meant_ to come into your life. It just works.' Haley told her with a smile.

'Thank you, I know... It's crazy but everything worked out in the end.'

The sister's said their goodbyes and Quinn went back to her food. She couldn't help but think that divine intervention was at work when Clay came into her life, then everything that happened with her and Clay as she discovered the truth about Sara, then the shooting... Life had happened with a bang after David; It was something she wasn't quite prepared for and her and Clay had gone through so much just to be together, that when Logan came along... Quinn couldn't explain it. She just knew, that for some reason aside the obvious biological link between Sara and Logan, that there was something else in store for her. And for him. Quinn had to find her place, not only as a mother, but as a new wife to Clay. She was effectively taking Sara's place and it made her feel a little uncomfortable...

If she was going crazy, maybe she had good reason to... Something wasn't right and Quinn couldn't rest until it was resolved. _That's_ why she had felt Sara's spirit recently, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Sorry for the crappy ending...I'm still working out where to go with this story! I hope to bring you the next chapter soon. Please Read & Review :) Thanks!**


End file.
